You're Mysterious, You Know That?
by MorganEF
Summary: ITACHI/READER Give it a chance. I promise it'll be worth your while. You can put whoever you want with Uchiha Itachi. By the way... Itachi has a little secret. ;   Read Please!  :
1. Your presence is most convenient

**Author note: 1) DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or any of the character's 2)This is an Itachi/Reader fic. Meaning: You can put whoever you want with Itachi! :D Give this story a shot, please! I like what's going on in my mind, but I really hope everyone else does too. :b So, pretty please, review! ^.^ Enjoy!**

High heeled bravery

You were on your way back to your dorm. It was exam week at Kohana University, and the exams were taking a toll on on you, being a freshman in college. You were on your way back from the library. By the time you got out of there, it was dark out. The cool autumn breeze was nipping at your pale pink cheeks and soft, warm neck. Bushes collided with one another around you as you walked on the large, dimly lit campus.

"Damn," You whispered, "I forgot to put my ring back on."

You left the ring your mother gave you at the library. While you were studying and writing, the ring and your pen kept pinching your finger, so you took off the ring. It was a gorgeous piece of jewelery. It featured an oval-shaped lab-created blue sapphire that rested above a row of lab-created white sapphires. To top off it's beauty, the ring had swirls of sterling silver above and below the center gem. The fine ring was a gift at your graduation. Ever since your mother gave it to you, you never took it off, until today. You began to rush back to the library, praying it was still there. Once you reached the library, a kind, janitor greeted you.

"Lil' later for a young girl to be out n' about." He told you with a risen, gray brow.

"Yes, it is, but I left my ring here and had to come back for it. Have you seen it? Its sterling silver with a sapphire gem as it's center piece." Your eyes were big and filled with hope.

"Why, in fact, I did." The janitor claimed with a grin. "it was too pretty to leave in the lost and found, so I took it in case the owner came back for it."

You let out a huge sigh of relief as the janitor placed the trinket in your hand.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how happy and relieved I am to have it, again." Your face was glowing as you put the ring back on your right ring finger, admiring the blue sapphire as it glistened in the full moon's light.

"Best be getting home, young lady. Kohana U gets a tad spooky around these times." The janitor warned you.

"I'm sure I'll be alright."

You were a skeptic. If you couldn't see it, touch it, taste it, smell it, or feel it, it wasn't real.

The janitor looked at you with a slightly devious grin and said: "I wouldn't be so sure, missy." With those words, he went to the next campus building and left you alone.

"Okay?" You were a bit weirded out by the smile. You figured he was just a little crazy, most old folk you knew were.

You began to head back to your dorm for the second time. The campus was different now. The wind died down slightly, the air was cooler, and the entire campus was dead silent.

_Okay, so maybe the janitor was right. This place is creepy at night._

It was about 1am, and you made your last steps on the campus and was finally on the sidewalk. The road you were on was happily light with street lights on each side. The paved sidewalk made your red, three-inch heels pop with every step. Your expression went from a high alert to a relaxed one. The autumn air smelled of crisp leaves and dewy grass. You were about three blocks away from your dorm when all of a sudden you heard husky laughs, whimpers, and men speaking.

_What the hell?_

You began to silently walked towards the noise. As you walked further down the alley, the conversation got clearer, but the light grew dimmer.

"What's the matter, pet? We don't bite... much." one voice called.

"Haha. Good one, Deidara." the other barked.

_Deidara? Shit!_

You were shocked once you heard the name. You put on her black fighting gloves and ran into the open.

"What the hell do you guys think you're doing here?" You called out to the men. They simply turned and had devilish smiles on their faces.

"About to have double the fun than what we would've." Kisame menacingly stated.

"Oh. I don't think so. Ino, go to Sakura's house and stay there. I'll call you to make sure you are both safe."

The scared Ino, while still on the ground, shook her head and scurried out of the alley. Now, it was only the two creeps and you.

"That's fine, you're more feisty anyways. You'll be more fun to fuck with." Deidara scoffed while getting closer to you.

You stepped back and heard the clack of her heels hit the pavement.

_Damn._

You were in a black pencil skirt with a silky red tank top that had ruffles on the slight v-neckline. It was safe to say: you weren't in very proper fighting wear, but you really couldn't worry about that now. The men proceeded to get closer to you. You had to do something with them. Deidara, Kisame, and the rest of their group were nothing but trouble. As the two men got closer, you took a few steps back, again. The men chuckled at one another and spread out, so they were on each side of you.

"Not too tough in your skirt and heels, are ya?" Deidara spat out.

With a glare, you fixed your (eye color here) orbs on Deidara. He grinned.

Just before you tossed out a smart ass remark, Kisame jumped you from behind.

"Hey!" You shouted out of shock.

His arms wrapped around your upper arms and chest, so you couldn't swing any punches. You were _not _prepared for this ambush. Deidara laughed menacingly while walking towards you and a laughing Kisame. You was trapped like a zebra surrounded by a pack of lions. You began to worry, but the pride of an ANBU Black Ops in you wouldn't let that worry show on your face. You began to swing your body every which way you possibly could.

"Let me go you creep!" You screamed while aiming a kick at Deidara's groin.

To your amazement, Deidara simply grabbed your leg! Your eyes got huge, and the worry showed.

_How the hell did he grab that? I was the best in mixed martial arts! That kick was freaking fast! AND I pumped my chakra into that! How could he catch that?_

The two men snickered and looked at each other.

"What should we do with her? I vote we kill her." Kisame stated.

"No, I like to play with my food, first." Deidara replied darkly.

_Play with your food? WHAT?_

"W-w-what do you mean 'play with your food?" You managed to stammered out. Your stomach began to twist at the devilish look the blond gave you. Your heart began to race faster and faster.

"You are food, my dear. At least, your blood is." Kisame answered for his friend. The two evil men began to laugh uncontrollably. As the laugh died down, so did you hopes in getting out of this situation.

Deidara tilted you neck up and to the right and began to run a cold, long finger down it to your collar bone. The feel gave you chills all throughout your body. You slightly whimpered. You knew you were going to die. Deidara then grabbed a lock of your (hair color here) bangs a inhaled your scent.

"You're fear and scent are very intoxicating. Its like you're asking for us to do what we please with you." After his statement, Deidara smiled an evil smile, revealing two sharp, white canine teeth. The two teeth began to extend, and you nearly fainted out of terror.

"Wh-what are you?" You began to wiggle and try to break free of Kisame's grasp, but to no avail. He only tightened the grip on your forearms, causing you to whimper in pain. Yes, you've seen some pretty messed up looking people in your line of work, but none with teeth that extended!

"Come on, konochi. This won't be as fun if you don't scream." Deidara gave a deadly, sadistic smile that went from ear to ear, still showing his larger canines.

"No! I refuse to give you that!" You spat out. You gave the best death glare you could towards the man in front of you. They both laughed.

"We'll see about that," was all Deidara said.

Kisame and Deidara looked at each other. Your (eye color here) eyes widened as they exchanged sadistic grins. Finally, Kisame spoke. "Do it."

Then, Deidara pulled out a kunai and began to laugh menacingly. Your eyes got even more huge, and tears began to form in the corners of them. Deidara brought the kunai down to Your heart-shaped face and began. "Scared now, konochi?" He moved closer to you, demolishing the little space you two had between each other, and got down to eye level. He stared directly into your eyes, and Kisame began to chuckle. Deidara then made a small cut on your cheek, causing you to gasp. As the blood began to drip from your cheek, Deidara grinned. He then licked the blood off of your cheek and groaned at the taste.

"Mmmm. You taste very good, konochi." In lightening fast speed, he cut all the buttons on your shirt, making the red silk blouse fly open and expose your entire front from the waist up.

"No! Stop it!" You screamed, trying to turn herself away from their sight. They only laughed and ogled.

You had a size 34C black lace under wire bra on. Your figure was curvaceous and you had very appealing abs from training for missions that showed as you tried to turn. Your skin was creamy, and smooth.

"Damn. You've got quite the body, girl. Shall I taste all of it?" Deidara questioned as he went down your bare skin with the tip of the kunai. He skid the sharp blade from your jaw line all the way down to your hip bone. The cold steel made your skin crawl.

"Please don't. Just leave my friends and I alone. Let me go." The tears in your (eye color here) eyes began to accumulate more and more. You refused to let any out, but your voice was shaky and fretful. The men could hear the fear and only laughed.

"Why would we stop? We're just getting started." Deidara stated as he went down to your hips. He then licked his way up to her neck. "Hmhm. This'll be fun."

You finally let the tears fall. You knew they weren't going to let you leave with your dignity.

_**SHIT! This isn't good! Where the hell is Kakashi when you need him?**_

Your inner began to panic.

_I don't know. I'm scared! I've never had this happen to me! I don't want them to do this! _

_**We need to scream for someone...NOW!**_

You began to scream. "Help! Someone help me! Please!"

Deidara took that opportunity and plunged his lips and tongue onto your mouth. He pushed his tongue into your mouth and began to explore it. Tears continued to fall down your face, and Deidara grabbed your breasts and began to roughly feel you up. Kisame then joined and grabbed your waist. He began to grind his hips into your ass. Deidara got off of your lips and went to your neck. He began to suck on your sensitive skin and bite it.

"NOO! PLEASE STOP! STOP! Help me! Anybody! I'm begging you! Stop!" You were now weeping and began to huff your chest out for air. You were so scared that your body began to break down and shake uncontrollably.

"No no no. We want more fun." Deidara said right before baring his teethe. Just as he was going to dig his teeth into your neck, He was tugged back into the opposing ally wall.

Kisame let go of you. You dropped to the ground, still shaking.

"What the fuck? Who's there?" Kisame called out, pissed that him and his buddies play time was cut short.

"Me." Was all that was said before a dark figure emerged from the shadows.

"Really? Get the fuck out of here, Uchiha. We aren't done playing."

"Yes, you are." Then, Uchiha Itachi grabbed him by the throat and threw him over with his friend. Itachi's Sharingan was activated. The blood red color in his eyes made the two men tremble.

"What the fuck, Uchiha brat? We just want to fuck the girl and then take her blood. No big deal." Deidara claimed.

You nearly went green in the face from hearing that.

_**Thank KAMI-SAMA he came! We just got lucky as fuck. You know that, right?**_

_Yes. I'm so grateful to him right now._

"No," Itachi ran to the men and grabbed them by the throats before they could do anything. He then lifted them up and spoke again. "If I _ever _see you two near this girl or anyone else in this village, I _will _kill you. Also," He tightened his grip, causing them to choke. "Don't _ever _try to take a woman by force. Understood?" He raised an elegant brow.

The two nodded continuously. His sharingan was still in his eyes, and spinning at an intense speed while he threated them. They couldn't do shit.

"Get out of my sight, filth." Itachi threw them out of the ally. They were gone.

After a few moments of silence, Itachi turned to you. You were still shaking, and your eyes where puffy. Your body was still reacting to the stress and fear, so you were also still breathing heavy and fast. Itachi got on his right knee and lightly put an index and middle finger at the bottom of your chin to have you look up at him.. At first, you flinched, but calmed down slightly, realizing that he wasn't going to hurt you.

"You are safe now, (You name here)-chan. Please, let me see your face. I want to determine how deep he cut you." He said in a soothing tenor still while slightly tugging her head up with two fingers under her chin. He could feel you shaking.

_I should have killed them. It would have been easier._

He thought.

You then looked up into his eyes and then jumped a bit. He still had his Sharingan on.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forget its activated sometimes." Itachi said, realizing what scared you. He deactivated it. You watched as his eyes went from the piercing blood red color, to their natural, inviting onyx gray. "Now, may I see your cheek, please?"

You nodded and tilted your head to the right into the little light for him to look. Itachi sighed to keep his anger _away. No need to scare her, again. _He figured.

"Its a little deep, but I'm sure you'll be fine. May I escort you to the Uchiha District? My mother will be able to fix that up for you." He smiled slightly to give you the reassurance you needed. You nodded. "Great. Do you need to notify anyone that you won't be going home? We wouldn't want to worry anyone." Again, you nodded, then you just remembered.

"Yes! I need to make sure Ino is okay. They were messing with her before I stepped in." You told him with a bit of shame in your voice.

Itachi nodded, helped you up, and handed you his HTC Shift. After you called Ino to make she was okay, you both began to walk the ten minute walk to the Uchiha compound.

_**Shit that was scary, girl. Did you notice how they cowered like bitches? Haha! It was great! Say thank you to the sexy sex god!**_

_I know. It was weird. And no, I will once my body calms down. If I say thank you now, I'll sound like a dumb ass. _

_**Alrighty! He's sexy. You know, we'll have to repay him somehow. I say we let him do what he wants to us! That'd be nice!**_

_I AM NOT HAVING SEX WITH HIM! HE'S ON MY BLACK OPS TEAM! WE'VE KNOW EACH OTHER SINCE I WAS 3!_

_**...So?**_

_So, that'd be awkward, so no. _

_**Damn.**_

Itachi noticed you blush and chuckled silently. "You're blushing?"

His question only deepened the blush. You were bright red now.

"Hah why are you blushing, (your name)-chan?"

You cleared your throat. "Uhh... n-no reason. B-but thank you for saving me, Uchiha-san. Just don't tell anyone. No need to get hell from it, ya know?" You teased and stuck your tongue out at him. Just then he grabbed your pink, little tongue lightly, and you immediately stopped and faced him. Shock filled your (eye color) eyes.

"No no. Please, call me Itachi, (your name)-chan." Itachi smirked cockily. You blushed hard with his intense gaze on you. He let go of your tongue.

"Okay. Then, please, only call me (your name)." you smiled. Itachi finally saw some of the light go back into your eyes. You wwere calming down now, but he still wanted you to stay with him and his family, just in case you got frightened anymore.

"Very well, (your name)."

* * *

><p>You two stopped at a divine home. You made it to your destination. Itachi bowed slightly, allowing you to step into the sliding doorway first. You nodded, hiding your slight blush, and went inside. Itachi followed you. You both took off your shoes before going anywhere away from the door. You were extremely happy to take off your heels. After a long time, the damn things hurt.<p>

"Everyone is sleeping, but I shall escort you to our guest room." Itachi whispered into your ear very quietly. His voice and warm breath tickled on your neck and sent shivers down your spine. You blushed, again. Luckily, it was dark, so you figured he didn't see. You nodded to him, and headed up the stairs.

Itachi turned to the left down the upstairs hallway and stopped at the third door on the right. Quietly, he opened it and nodded for you to enter first. You did so, and Itachi shut the door as well as turned on the lamp next to the bed.

_**Whoa. How did he get over there so fast?**_

_I dunno..? _

"Please, make yourself comfortable, (name here). If you need anything, I'm the next door to the left."

You nodded, "Okay. Thank you, again, Uch- I mean, Itachi." You let out a nervous giggle and smiled sweetly. Itachi grinned as well.

"Good night, (name here)."

"Good night, Itachi."

Itachi smiled then shut the door and went into his own room. He plopped onto his California king sized bed after removing his shirt and putting on some black sweats.

_**She's pretty cute, and she's definitely grown up.**_

_Yes.._

_**Soo..?**_

_What?_

_**Think you made a wise choice?**_

_Hn._

_**Ohh don't be a dick. I think we made a GREAT choice. She's powerful, cute, sexy, innocent, and hot!**_

_Hn. _

_**...Fuck you. Not talking to me won't change the fact that I'm here. **_

_..._

_**Ugh! Fine. Whatever. Be a brat. I'll annoy you later. You need to go get a bite to eat though. You haven't had one in quite some time.**_

_You're right._

_**So now you talk.**_

_..._

_**Arghhh! **_

After mentally rolling his eyes, Itachi suppressed his inner and activated his sharingan. He put on a white button-up, and jumped out of his second story window.

"Are you coming, Saskue?" Itachi never looked up to his brother's window.

Saskue then jumped bu his brother, "How did you know? I didn't make any sounds."

"You'll learn to train all your senses and be able to focus then to heighten them even more. All in good time though." Itachi looked to his brother and grinned.

"I see. Well, do you know if she's asleep? I don't want her to wake up and find out."

"She won't. Don't worry. She had a rough night, so she was sound asleep the minute a shut the door. She won't find out."

Saskue nodded, "Alright. Wellp, you ready."

Itachi nodded, and the two headed off into downtown Kohana. Bars were still open.

**Okay. Wellp, this is my new story I'm working on. Please review it (^-^) and tell me what ya all think! ^.^ I will continue it as long as people like it. I already have some ideas for chapter two stirring in my mind now, so check it out and review! Thanks for reading! (:**


	2. Where Were You?

_**Alrighty, everybody. Here is the second chapter! :D Please, enjoy and REVIEW. ^.^**_

Itachi, Where Were You?

_You're in a dark ally. Its cold and erie. And silent. "I can see my breathe." You thought to yourself. Just then, you heard laughter. You froze dead. As if someone had just injected you with something that froze all the blood in your body. You began to sweat and panic mentally. "W-who's there?" You managed to scream. But, there was no verbal answer. The only thing you heard was the skin on your neck being split from two sharp fangs. You could only feel pain and the blood rushing down your collar bone. Your eyes grew big and you began mute. Every scream you tried to send out couldn't make it past the knot in your throat. The only thing that made it out of your body was blood and tears. Your attacker relaesed you; you dropped to the ground. You turned around to see _Kisame and Deidara. Deidara was smiling, your running blood falling from his lips. You were horrified. You couldn't get up due to the shock and loss of blood. "You look so pale, (name)-chan. Why don't I end your suffering for you?" Kisame questioned with a sadistic smile on his face, flashing his fangs. He then lunged at you. Your screams finally broke free and echoed in a ear-peircing level throughout the ally.

* * *

><p>It was now nearly 3:45 in the morning, and you woke up with your body coated in sweat while shaking. You had a nightmare about the incident that happened not too long ago.<p>

_Damn it. Why can't I forget it? I don't want to remember!_

Yet, you could still feel the chill of the blade on your body, and Deidara's tongue running up and down your stomach. You wanted to throw up. You decided that you _needed _a shower, but you didn't want to be rude. You got out of the bed Itachi gave you and stepped out of the room. All was quite.

_Everybody must be asleep now. Hmmph. I figured Itachi to be the night owl he always is on missions._

You shrugged to yourself and proceeded to Itachi's room. The white button up dress shirt he gave you swayed elegantly with each step you took. And the black socks he gave you were snug and went up to your shins. You finally reached his room and knocked lightly.

"Itachi, are you there? I need to ask you something." You whispered with the smallest voice you could create. You knew he'd be able to hear it because of his well trained ANBU ears, however, you received no response.

_He didn't hear me? HE wakes up to a pin dropping!_

You decided to go into his room. You opened the door and stepped inside, not making a sound. The room was near pitch black, but you figured that. You've been in Itachi's room before, and it consisted of a huge bed with silk black comforters and pillows, wooden floor with a black and gray carpet over most of it, black books/scroll case, black flat screen tv, white celling, and grayish walls. Not to mention the black door to his personal bathroom. His room was modern looking though. It had a sense of artistic style to it. Of course it would though. Itachi _was _the one who designed his room. You looked for a figure on the bed, but found nothing. The bed was completely flat. You cocked your head to the side in a confused manor.

_Where the hell is he?_

You shook your head and left the room as quietly as you came in.

_I'll just get a shower and hope its not a big deal._

After a soothing hour, you vacated the guest bathroom, feeling refreshed, clean, and slightly more relaxed. Your (Hair color & natural style) hair was slightly damp and smelled of a sweet musky shampoo, and your body smelled like your natural scent mixed with a delectably sweet body wash. It was around 4:50 in the morning now, and you were still curious as to why Itachi was not in his bed. You decided to go back into his room, hoping to find him. Itachi's room was now darker than before. It gave you a sense of fear for some reason. You felt as if someone's eyes were on you, but you couldn't find who the eyes belonged to. You began to back up towards the door when, unexpectedly, a hand went over your mouth while the other hand seized your hip and pulled you into an unknown body. You gasped and began to struggle. The body you were up against was warm and well built.

_Is this a ANBU? I swear if it is, I'll beat 'em._

Then, you heard a low tenor chuckle and hot breather on your neck. You grew more worried. That is, until you heard the voice.

"My, my, you're one to startle easily, aren't, (you're name)?"

You relaxed slightly, and turned to face Itachi. After turning, you realized just how close you and your teammate were. Your faces were but a few centimeters apart. You gasped at the closeness and felt Itachi's breath on your face as he chuckled slightly. He grinned at your squirming in his arms. He didn't intend on letting you go anytime soon.

"Itachi, where were you? What are you do-..."

"Shhh. Just keep quiet, (name)." Itachi interrupted you by putting his left index finger on your full lips.

Itachi then turned on his sharingan and looked straight into your eyes. Your questions completely escaped your mind as your lips parted and your eyes grew hazy. Itachi grinned as your now somewhat lusty state and pulled you further into his body, leaving now room between the two of you. Your hand rested between each other's chests, while Itachi's hand rested on you hips and lower back. Completely engulfed in the moment, you made a small moan as Itachi tilted your head up with two fingers, rendering your neck bare to his eyes and lips. He chuckled as he lowered his head into the nape of your neck. He began to plant slow, wet kisses that went from the very bottom of your neck all the way up to your jaw line, and with each kiss, there was a slight moan from you. Itachi looked deep into your (eye color) eyes and spoke: "(Name)-Chan, soon, you will be mine. So, why don't I have a taste of your sweet lips now as a preview." His voice was extremely low and rugged. Even the sound of his sexy tenor turned you on more. All you heard in that sentence was that he wanted to kiss you, so you nodded profusely. A devious grin graced his thin, sexy lips. However, before he could even get to your lips, he sensed someone watching. Itachi pulled your head into his chest and straightened up slightly (because you're short, sorry. :b) and turned to his doorway to see Saskue. Itachi's face went into a hard glare as a sound of disapproval excited his body.

"Foolish otouto, you do know this it is impolite to enter my room without my permission, yes?"

Saskue was leaning against the door's frame while crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Yes, brother, but I have to stop you from your actions with (name)-Chan. You know it isn't safe. Not now, at least."

At that, Itachi snapped out of his own lustful state and looked into your half lidded eyes. He put his hand over your ear and rested his fingertip on your temple. At that, he did a jujitsu on you and put you in a sleeping state. Your body weight gave out from your knees, but Itachi had you bridal style before you could even dip. He held you while Saskue and him finished the conversation.

"Brother, you know you can't do this to her while you're in this state. You could harm her or claim her too soon. I doubt she's ready."

"You're right, otouto, my apologies. I don't know what happened exactly. She just wandered in her, and I lost all self control."

"I understand, Itachi-san. I could smell her when I got in my room, too. It _was _intoxicating."

Itachi nodded. "I'm going to have to make her forget this whole occurrence."

Saskue then nodded. "Get some rest, brother. Mother will start breakfast in a few hours."

"Good morning."

_**TIME LAPS :D (8AM.)**_

You woke up, feeling warm and safe. You found the warmth that was beside you and nuzzled into it more, thinking nothing of it, however, when your warmth moved, your eyes shot open. Feeling slightly awkward, your face turned fifty shades of red, and you pushed away from Itachi's sleeping form.

_"What the HELL happened last night?" _

_**"I dunno...? I can't remember. Did you two have sweet, sweet sex?" **_

You face-palmed at your inner's excitement.

_"No, I doubt it. I still have my clothes on. But when did Itachi get back? Where did he go? Why did I end up sleeping in his room?"_

_**"I dunno, again. Stop thinking so much. You're giving us a headache!"**_

"You know, its cute when you blush." Itachi's voiced as he pulled you back to him. "Also, you _can _get close to me. I don't bite."

_**"Liar." **_Itachi's inner simply stated. Itachi pushed him into the darkest corner of his mind, so he'd stay quiet.

"Oh. You're up. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to crash in your bed. I just couldn't get to sleep and wondered where you were but you weren't in her, so I guess I feel asleep waiting for you?" You came to the conclusion.

"Trust me. You were perfectly fine in doing so. I just had to pick up a few things that I forgot about, yesterday. I wanted to hurry up and get them, so I could relax the rest of today with family and friend. Mainly you though." Itachi's voice was still groggy from sleep, but his tenor still made you smile with glee.

"Ohh. So, I'm not a friend. Well then." You said playfully, sticking your tongue out. Itachi was _so _tempted to kiss your tongue right then and there, but he forced the desire down.

"No, (name)-chan. You're more than a friend." You blushed 500 shades, now.

"Oh. Uh.. Then... what am I-"

"Itachi-San! (name)-Chan! Breakfast!" Itachi's mother called from downstairs in the dinning room. You simply looked at Itachi. He smile and kissed your forehead.

"We'll discuss that matter later, dear. Come eat for now." Itachi whispered into your ear, nearly making you melt. He then jumped over top of you. It was _then _you realized that he was shirtless. The well-built Uchiha had on only a pair of black sweats with his Calvin Klein boxer briefs poking out a bit. His defined 'V' was revealed a bit, while perfectly sculpted abs and very defined pecks and arms. Your inner was drooling and you were pretty close to it. Itachi realized you (eye color) eyes ogling him and chuckled.

"Enjoying the view?" He said with a elegant raised brow.

_**"Fucking yes."**_

"Uhh no! I mean yes! I mean... uhh hi?"

_**"Good job, dumbass."**_

Itachi tried to hold it in, but he couldn't. He laughed. And wasn't a little chuckle. It was a big laugh, which made you blush so hard your face felt as if it were on fire.

"You're too cute, (name)-chan. You'll make a perfect-." Itachi stopped himself from revealing too much.

"Perfect...?" You tried to get him to finish the sentence.

"Come. Let's go get food." Itachi pulled a Naruto by holding the back of his neck. _He _even blushed this time. Not a lot, but enough to notice. It made you smile to yourself. He took you by the waist with one arm and led you downstairs to get some breakfast.

_**"You'll make a great wife and mate, (name)-chan." **_Itachi thought to himself. He glanced at your small face and caught a twinkle in your eyes that made him melt inside.

**Okay, here it is. Sorry for such a delay. : I've been **_**extremely **_**busy with school. I'm in honors classes, so I have a bunch of reports and books do get taken care of. However, I hope you liked this chapter. You'll see the cute yet devious sides of Itachi a lot. ;) And actually smart and decent parts of Saskue. ^.^ Promise I'll try to get the next one up soon! Byeeee!**


	3. Our own little place in the Forest

**Alrighty, here's the third chapter. (: I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Sorry, the story wasn't up as soon as I had hoped. My wireless router was down, so my interweb on my laptop couldn't run. : Oh, I don't own Naruto stuff. . If I did, Itachi would still be alive and as sexy as ever. ;) ALSO: KOISHII MEAN LOVE OR DEAR. You'll see it later. (I think it's cute. ^v^)**

**Breakfast glances and Training Secrets**

Mikito prepared a lovely breakfast. It had all of your favorites. From (your favorite cereal here) to yummy bacon and pancakes stacked high. Along with sausage, eggs, in all eggy forms, and many beverages to chose from. Your mouth was nearly watering, but you managed to contain yourself. You couldn't wait to dig in and start the day.

"Thank you so much, Mikito-san. This breakfast looks divine!" You explained with glee in your voice. You were beaming with delight and cuteness; Itachi could hardly keep his eyes off of you.

"There's no need to thank me, (name)-chan! It's just like the old days, when Itachi and you were gennin. You two were so cute together training out in the garden." Mikito sighed with a hint of mischief in her light voice. Itachi merely looked at her with a quirked brow. She knew better than to drop those kind of remarks with you near; it made you feel awkward. Itachi sent his mother a slight glare, so she would look at him. She got the message that he wanted to "chat" with her.

_**Mother, please, you know how that makes her feel.**_

_**Oh. But, Itachi-kun, it is so cute to see her blush. That means she likes it.**_

_**No, it means you need to not say it. I don't want her feeling out of place with us. That could cause problems with my plans for her and I.**_

_**Oh. You are too worried. She can't resist your charm. No girl can.**_

_**Yes, she can. She's the only girl… woman that can and that's one of things that makes her unique. My point being: don't scare her with memories and thoughts of the past and then about the future.**_

_**You are such a worry wart, Itachi-kun, but fine, no more hints.**_

You watched the two for the two, three minutes that they stared at each other. You felt something was up, but were put of your thoughts when Itachi's hand met your shoulder blade. You gasped slightly and turned to your left to see Itachi's well-sculpted face a few inches from yours.

"Itachi, you started me." He grinned at you, knowing what you were trying to figure out.

"Sorry, tenshi (angel), I didn't mean to." He gave you a slight smirk and pulled your chair out for you to get up. "Come. I think it would be good for some training right about now."

"Mm yeah, that sounds fine, but can we give it a few minutes? My tummy might burst." You blushed and tried to hide the slight embarrassment of eating so much, but Itachi could only see the innocence of your antics.

"That's perfectly fine." He smiled and led you out of the back door.

When you stepped out, happy, childhood memories began pouring to your mind.

_**Flashback**_

"_Itachi! That's not fair! You can't use your Mangekyou to increase your genjutsu levels!" the seven year-old version you pouted, while sitting on the ground._

_Itachi simply chuckled at your antics._

"_Actually, (your name)-chan, you never said that. We said no cheating or training dirty."_

"_That was dirty!"_

"_No, because you know I have the Mangekyou." The ten year-old Itachi reasoned. You simply gave him a big pout, a loud "humph," and crossed your arms as you got up and walked away from him. He then sighed. "(name), please, I'm sorry. I won't use it on you anymore. At least, until you feel your skills are ready for it." _

_At Itachi's apology, you turned around with a smile on your face, and your big (eye color) eyes gleaming. "Really? Alright! And its okay, Itachi. You're still my best friend!" You ran to him and hugged him. Happily, you caught his smile as he hugged you back._

"_You're my best friend, too, (name)."_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Are you alright, (name)?" Itachi lightly touched your lower back. You had been zoned out for the past five minutes or so. Itachi didn't realize it until he noticed you weren't following him anymore.

You snapped out of it with his touch, which felt like electricity. "Huh? Oh sorry, I was just reminiscing." You smiled shyly back at him.

"What were you reminiscing about?" Itachi and you went to the swinging gazebo. The gazebo was a beautiful white with intricate woodwork all over it. Around the gazebo was a gorgeous section to Mikito's garden. Surrounding you and Itachi were multiple arrays of red roses, white hibiscus flowers, and lines of cherry blossom trees. It was gorgeous, and you had never seen this part of the garden.

"Itachi, when did your mother put this part into the garden? It's absolutely divine!" You were in such a state of awe that you didn't realize Itachi staring at you. "Uh Itachi? Are you okay?" He didn't answer. It was as if he was in a weird trance. "Itachi, why are you-" You didn't get to finish your sentence because out of no where, Itachi pushed you up against the side of the gazebo, hidden from the house's view, and pushed his lips up against yours passionately. You were taken back by his actions but even more shocked by _your _reaction. Your arms flung around his neck, while your body pushed up against his lean front. You two grew heavy with passion and lust. As you were getting more and more pleasure out of it, Naruto and Saskue jumped into the yard, laughing/fighting up a storm (_**COCK BLOCK)**_ Itachi immediately backed up from you and you simply stood there pissed, horny, and sad that the fun was over. Itachi had a bored expression on his face when Saskue and Naruto looked towards the two of you.

"Oh, hey, Itachi-san, (name)-chan. Whatcha up to?" Naruto said cutely. All you wanted to do was slap him though.

"Nothing." Was Itachi said. The two of you began to walk more towards the woods. Just as you walked past Itachi, he grabbed you and pushed you up against a tree. He then grabbed you by the neck and smashed his lips onto yours again and said: "We are no where _near_ finished, (name)." with a devious, sexy smirk plastered onto his face. All you could do was nod and hold in the moan that tried so desperately to burst out of your mouth. As you stared at him, doe-eyed, he chuckle and then proceeded to kiss your forehead. The walk continued.

_**I vote we tie him down, straddle, him, and…**_

_INNER! STOP!_

_**Why? You know you would!**_

_*Shakes head to self*_

_**Don't shake your head at me. **_

_Just don't think of that stuff. I know I want to, but I just don't, I don't know. I want it to be special._

… _**I feel that his body is vrrrrrrrry special. Just saying.**_

_I know, Inner._

~Itachi's turn :D~

_**And you didn't claim that there why?**_

_She's not ready._

_**Did you not feel the want, see the desire in those eyes, or am I just crazy?**_

_Well,…_

_**If I'm crazy, you're just as crazy.**_

_She may want it, but she isn't ready. I saw the blush of embarrassment on her sweet cheeks. I don't want to claim her if she won't be able to enjoy it physically, mentally, and emotionally._

_**Pansy.**_

_Okay, leave, now._

_**BUT!**_

_Now._

_**Dick. **_

~Back to Reality ^v^~

You two finally reached your desired destination after a silent ten minute stroll. It was deep within the woods of Kohona, not too far from where the Uchiha district. It was one of the few training grounds that were abandoned. Before Itachi and you cleaned it up, it was just a bunch of cracked concrete, weeds, and junk. Now, it was a refurbished, green, tranquil area. It was hidden from the outside world by trees and flower bushes you planted. Itachi even removed debris from the area's water way, so it's pretty, little waterfall and pond could flow freely. You smiled at the view, arched your back, and closed your eyes to let out a happy sigh. As your back arched, your curves became more visible, and Itachi became more intrigued with your position. He slowly, yet casually walked toward you, ogling and smirking with each step.

"Do you need some help, koishii?" Itachi purred into your ear while tracing his fingers ever so lightly from your back to your lower tummy. You slightly tensed up from his surprise touch.

"Uhhh help with what, Itachi?" you blushed and giggled nervously.

"With relaxing your body?" He whispered even more lightly. His breathe danced on the sensitive skin on your neck, sending chills throughout your body.

"Uh n-no. I'm okay, Itachi." You replied just as quietly. However, the way you said his name made him tense with desire. It sounded as if you almost moaned it. He wanted you to say his name, again.

"Are you sure? Because I can make you fully relaxed, however, you'd just have to get a little tense and active for a while." He grabbed you by your hips and snaked his left hand lower down your stomach, hovering for a moment just above the top of your jean shorts. You felt yourself getting hotter and hotter by his touch.

"What kind of work out?"

Itachi smirked behind your ear deviously. Your innocence was entertaining and extremely sexy to him. He wanted to claim every last bit of it. "A fun workout, (name)-chan. Very fun." You bit our lip, feeling his smirk widen behind you and his grip around your small frame tighten.

_**Take her, Itachi. Show her the "workout".**_

_I can't. Not right now._

_**God you know you want to though. To claim her right her and now.**_

_Stop clouding my judgment._

_**So I do have an effect on you.**_

…

_**Damn you.**_

"Uhh l-let's start training, okay, Itachi? I really want to work on my skills before next mission." You gave him a big smile as you tried to wiggle out of his embrace. Even though you didn't want to move, you _did _want to work on some moves. Itachi gave you a chuckle at your antics and at your dodging his question. He kissed your forehead lovingly and reluctantly released you.

"What is it you want to work on, (name)?" Itachi began to back away from you, and you did the same, creating distance for the training to begin.

"Hmmm Taijutsu." You smiled at him. You knew Itachi was one of, if not the, best Taijutsu masters in all of the land, so who better to train you?

"Alright. As you with, koishii." Itachi bowed to you, signaling that he was ready whenever you were ready. As he bowed, he grinned to himself, knowing that things were going to get close and intense.

_**Make sure not to reveal anything. Go easy. **_

_I know._

Alrighty! There was the next chapter. I am very, very sorry this took so long. I have a bunch of school shit that has been going on. Also, I just got a job, so I haven't had any time or desire to write. I'll make up for it with a kick ass Taijutsu scene though! :D Thanks so much for reading, and please review! Reviews will help me type faster. :b ^v^


End file.
